


8lah6lah: Coffee Shop AU

by acanofsouda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanofsouda/pseuds/acanofsouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will I ever stop writing terrible 8lah6lah fluff? We just don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of my 3 favorite AU's: the happy fun times no death AU, the coffee shop AU, and the college AU. Also I'm gonna actually do my research for this, no guessing on names of coffee and names of college courses.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are part of the Internet elite. How you ask? You have a tumblr, where you argue about serious social justice issues and occasionally reblog pictures of sweaters. You also go to a small college and plan to major in journalism. You are currently in a coffee shop.

==> Kankri: Order coffee

You decide to order a large espresso from the cute-you mean conventionally attractive -barista to keep you awake as you set down to work on the several assignments you have due next week.

==> Kankri: Get working you procrastinator

You put down your laptop, notebook, and coffee on a table, down some espresso, and get working. Before you know it, its closing time and you only have half your paper on the science of social behavior written.

==> Kankri: Why did you not get your paper done you idiot?

You swear to god-you mean an unspecified deity- that you could have typed faster, it’s just that looking at the barista-you mean drinking that much espresso- was sending tiny shivers through your body and making your hands shaky.

==> Kankri: Decide to come back tomorrow

You decide to come back tomorrow…and NOT to stare at the conventionally attractive barista, to write the other half of your paper.


	2. ==> Aranea: Find something out about the guy in the red sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop. Aranea's pov.

Your name is Aranea Serket and you have a part time job at Starbucks to pay for your tuition. The job doesn’t earn you that much money, but it should keep you afloat enough so that you don’t have to take out that big of a bank loan.

==> Aranea: Stop reflecting and start paying attention to what the customer wanted!

Oh. Right. Well it’s the guy in the red sweater that comes here every day and orders the same thing. A large espresso, no sugar or milk.

==> Aranea: Get back to your job

You take his order down, hand it to your co-worker, and move on to the next customer. Maybe if you’re lucky, (which you always are, it’s kind of a thing that runs in the family, no one knows why) your boss, Meenah Peixes, will let you go early and you can get a start on your work from the night courses you have to take.

==> Aranea: Ask your boss if you can go home early

You will do no such thing! It’s only 4 pm! A Serket doesn’t quit that easily! You have pride! The sheer nerve of your inner monologue sometimes.

==> Aranea: Ask your boss if you can go home early

Fine. You ask Meenah if you can go home early, and surprisingly, she agrees. You take off your apron and start biking home.

==> Aranea: Arrive home and begin working on your classwork

You arrive home and start working on some of the missing work for this stupid course called “Introduction to the Theory of Literature” that you only took because it’s required. You’d much rather be fulfilling your drama or poetry requirement. Oh well. Next semester, you suppose.

==> Aranea: Finish that up and notice a familiar name on one of the journalism courses

You do. Hey…it’s that guy with the red sweater! Kan-something…Kanye? Kanaya? Kanny? Kankri! That’s his name!

==> Aranea: Decide to talk to him the next time you see him.

Well of course you were going to do that! Honestly, your inner monologue is so annoying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading


	3. ==> Kankri: Talk to the barista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wanted to write Kankri as a blogger so here you go

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have finally finished this -trigger warning for swears- goddamn paper.

==> Kankri: Blog

What?! And ruin your work streak?! Not a chance! A Vantas is industrious! You will do no such thing!

==> Kankri: Blog

You’re right. You log in to your tumblr and notice several people that are wrong about everything. You quickly dissect their argument with a 2 page long wall of text, tag it as #long post, and click the reblog button. Another person corrected.

==> Kankri: Go on your secret fashion blog

You don’t have a secret fashion blog! Porrim Maryam, your sometimes overbearing but otherwise great best friend, has one!

==> Kankri: Go on you and Porrim’s SHARED secret fashion blog

You go on the blog and see several cute sweaters that you want but cannot purchase. You reblog them without tagging because this is a secret blog and no one can see you not tagging.

==> Kankri: Notice that the barista sitting at your table

You fail miserably and continue to blog about fashion.

==> Kankri: STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS AND NOTICE THE PRETTY YOUNG WOMAN

FINE. You notice the barista. Oh my unspecified deity it’s the one you have a crush on. She asks you if you go to the college that’s 3 miles away. You reply yes. She says she goes there too, and you agree to talk to her the next day.

==> Kankri: Question if this counts as having a girlfriend

You do so, and fall down with a case of “feels” you always hear fandom bloggers talk about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pterodactyl screech*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you thought this fic was dead didn't you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats nervously i hope this is okay,,,,

Your name is Aranea Serket and you cannot be bothered to even  _look_  at your assignments. Finishing work is hard. It’s hard and no one understands. You have abandoned all chances of being productive in favor of talking to your boyfriend, Kankri Vantas.

==> Aranea: Tell a story.

Yes, you think, this is your chance. Your chance to showcase your storytelling talent…without going into the details of leprechaun fornication…or the multitude of fictional universes you make up when you get bored.

You launch into the tale of how you got elected as a student council representative back in middle school. Long story short, you expected all the cool kids to raise their hands for volunteers, but no one did except for you, and boom. There you were, expected to stay after school every Wednesday, take notes, and relay them back to your homeroom.

Your boyfriend says that the same thing happened to him. You briefly question the existence of the illuminati and the concept of soulmates.

==> Aranea: What is that noise coming from your little sister’s room?

Oh goddammit. You had given your sister, Vriska, a set of 8 sided dice on her birthday, and dear god was that a mistake. She’s been calling all her friends over and playing shitty “live action role playing games” with them ever since. You do have to applaud her on creating an original character, though.

==> Aranea: Talk about your little sister for a bit

Kankri has probably asked you 888 times about your sibling so you tell him.

Vriska Serket is the devil. She’s that one kid who pushes kids off of trees to see if they can fly. You still remember dealing with an angry Rufioh Nitram after Vriska pushed his little brother, Tavros, off of the swings while yelling “YOU CAN DO IT, PETER PAN! FLYYYYYYYY!” Which, unsurprisingly, broke his legs. She nearly killed the transfer student, Aradia Megido, and had a large part to play in making Terezi Pyrope need corrective lenses. How she isn’t in a juvenile corrective facility is a mystery.

==> Aranea: Talk about Vriska’s character

Your internal monologue has made some pretty stupid and redundant suggestions, but this takes the metaphorical cake. Of course you were going to talk about that.

Marquise Spinneret Mindfang was a member of an alien race, a pirate, and the 2nd best fighter on the seven seas, next to her romantic interest, Orphaner Dualscar, played by Vriska’s on-again off-again role play partner, Eridan Ampora. She had checks, balances, a good backstory, everything. If you were the author of some kind of alternative media, maybe a webcomic or a podcast, you would totally include the Marquise.

==> Aranea: Go yell at your little sister and her friends for making too much noise.

Gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screeching loudly was that good


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri hates working on things and Karkat has homework over break + likes to place legos in places that end in pain wow what a strategist  
> If that sounds like there's implied Vantascest I am so sorry there is none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh winter break is boring over here all u people who read my fics should come over and liven up my day

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you swear to an unspecified deity that winter break is the worst. It snowed, and because you live in Virginia, where snow tends to make the entire state shut down, you’re stuck inside with your little brother, Karkat Vantas.

==> Kankri: Attempt to bike to the coffee shop so you can see Aranea

You can’t do that! You’ll slip on the ice, and you don’t want to _think_ of all the trigger warnings that might apply to the aftermath of that.

==> Kankri: Talk to your little brother

That is a _slightly_ more sane idea. You go up to your brother’s room and knock on the door. You hear something smash against the door, along with a shout of

“Go away, I’m busy! My idiot teachers gave me work over the break, how they expect this to be useful escapes me. The education system is flawed and horrible and I would skip school if fear tactics, otherwise known as the looming threat of truancy officers, weren’t in place.”

He’s already ranting about things! You’ve taught him so well! He’s going to be the best blogger out there! Now you just need to work on making sure he can see both sides of the argument…oh dear unspecified deity.

==> Kankri: Open the door and help your brother with homework

It’s only been 6 years since you were 13, what could have changed?

You look at the math work on his desk, and notice a…a graphing calculator issued by the school? Why would he ever need that?! Oh well…math is math! You work on the assigned packet for about 30 minutes.

==> Kankri: Realize he has other subjects too

Oh no. Oh _hell_ no. Screw trigger warnings, there is no way you are going to sit here all day and work on maps that deal with World War I, memorize the chemical equation of respiration, and differentiate between simple subjects and complete subjects. You wish your brother luck and sprint out of the room, barely avoiding the ~~building blocks of the Underworld~~ strategically placed Legos.

==> Kankri: Work on some of your own homework that you procrastinated on

UGH.

==> Kankri: You can blog afterwards

NNNN

==> Kankri: Just one page

mmmmMMMMMMMMM

==> Kankri: One paragraph?

Okay. One paragraph, then one hour of blog time. Or chat with Aranea on that new program, pesterchum, time.

==> Kankri: THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

TOO BAD.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud screeching* thank u for reading this chapter i will write more  
> also side note i'm gonna end this at chapter 10 and its gonna be something with aranea and kankri getting serious ooooOOOO  
> and maybe a chapter 11 epilogue  
> alSO (gomen for the notes being so lonngggg) teach me how to write bloggers i mean i have a tumbler dot corn and everything but its so hard to put blogging into words


	6. Authors Note

So uh

I sort of...lost a LOT of motivation for this fic?

So I'm going to orphan it.

I'm really really sorry!

I might post a few more HS fics here and there, but I'm gonna focus on writing more Dangan Ronpa.

Again, super sorry to anyone who enjoyed this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be multi chapter, and I actually did look up names of coffee and names of college courses.


End file.
